


Life of a Snack: a Comedic Tragedy (Decaying in a Trash Bin)

by Lekopoofball



Category: Food - Fandom, No Fandom, Object and Concept Anthropomorphism, fruit snacks - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Eaten alive, I don't even know what beta is so there, My First Work, Other, garbage, injustice based on flavor, it's not graphic though just suggested, literally just fruit snacks being angsty, love between inanimate objects, me writing whatever random crap comes into my head because I think it's funny, no beta we die like men, rot, traumatized fruit snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekopoofball/pseuds/Lekopoofball
Summary: I actually had the idea to write fanfiction about food before watching TOH. I was like, "Haha what if I wrote fanfiction about literal food?" Then I watched A Lying Witch and a Warden and was like, ⊙_⊙.
Relationships: Unnamed Protagonist/Unnamed Fruit Snack





	Life of a Snack: a Comedic Tragedy (Decaying in a Trash Bin)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had the idea to write fanfiction about food before watching TOH. I was like, "Haha what if I wrote fanfiction about literal food?" Then I watched A Lying Witch and a Warden and was like, ⊙_⊙.

We sat side by side in the stifling cocoon of darkness. Since our creation, we knew only each other's warmth. Of course, we cannot exude body heat, but the contact is comforting nonetheless, warming what meager displaced souls we manage to cling to. Though our existence is nothing but claustrophobia and paralysis, I'm content, unfamiliar with anything else. If only it could have stayed that way. I'd rather remain trapped in the dark, motionless but with you, my love, than be subject to unwelcome change. But alas, my wishes are passive and do nothing to stay the cruel hand of fate.

The cruel hand of fate strikes suddenly; penetrates my cocoon; tears apart the apparently fragile foil that protected me; rips deep gashes in the fabric of existence, causing the world I had known to crumble around me. Gigantic, sweaty fingers slithered between us, clenching around you and slowly wrenching you from our home. I could do nothing but watch as you were pulled out. To my horror, the hand deposited you in a wretched, toothy, slimy maw. One by one, everyone else was taken and devoured. 

Why was I not eaten? Why must I alone be left alive when I've witnessed all I loved be preyed upon?

As if sensing my thoughts, the maw uttered, "Ew. Orange-flavored fruit snacks are gross."

I was cast aside, into the trash, becoming the trash. I've long since lost track of the time I've spent here in solitude, surrounded by muck. Mold now covers my body, but I regretfully survive. Still, I'm haunted by flashbacks; my mind is plagued by the sounds of my first and last love being chewed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like orange fruit snacks, but I don't throw them away, I just swallow them whole. That way it still provides some sustenance. Also, I shove a handful into my mouth at once, but to each their own.


End file.
